


That's Quite a Pie Hole You've Got There

by orphan_account



Category: Pushing Daisies, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam come across an interesting landmark during their travels. One-shot that I wrote a hundred years ago and haven't edited since (SORRY)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Quite a Pie Hole You've Got There

"Seriously, Dean?" Sam shot his older brother a look.  


"Eat here, eat down the block, I don't care. But I'm gonna get me some pie and you're gonna get your ass out of my car." His brother answered as he stepped out of the impala, the door creaking behind him as he slammed it shut. Sam gave an exasperated sigh that he hoped Dean could hear before following suit, unfolding his lanky frame from the confines of the small (to him) car.

They'd driven into the small city after stumbling upon a job involving a Rawhead. The center of town was walled with different old, multistory, and nondescript buildings that seemed to be glued together at each end. Dean, instead of heading for the nearest hotel, had taken a left and pulled off to the side of the only thing that stood out on the street for several blocks, a sort of shop on the corner of the oddly-shaped road.  


"Why are we stopping?" Sam had asked; his head jerked up from the map as the Impala stopped abruptly with a slam on the brakes. His query was met with an intent silence he considered breaking before he saw what had made Dean change routes so quickly.  


Before him, on the first floor, stood a place that only Dean could find. A place called The Pie Hole. The entire corner which housed the restaurant was shaped like a pie, complete with pie crust overhangs, and Dean's eyes had not strayed from the neon sign since they'd stopped.  


“'The Pie Hole',” Dean read. “A place that only sells pie. You really have to ask?”  


He was out of the car before Sam could roll his eyes.

As Dean stepped inside the cafe, the intoxicating sweet smell of freshly baking pies assaulted his nostrils and an involuntary groan escaped his lips. His eyes closed in an ecstasy that Sam had never seen grace his older brother's features before now. Sam looked around the room for somewhere, anywhere, to rest his eyes other than the expression on Dean's face which just seemed wrong in public. He took in their surroundings with a hungry eye. 

Before them, in the middle of the room, stood what seemed to be a pie-bar lined with stools; pies laid upon the counter in heart-stopping clusters. Along the two front walls were cozy booths with warm lamps hanging over each of them. Small tables were spread throughout the remaining space in the middle of the room. There were only two other people in the diner that Sam could see. A large man in a suit sat in one of the booths closest to the door drinking black coffee, and a petite blonde waitress wearing a bright green dress was wiping down the empty tables.  


Dean walked straight up to the counter (or the bar, Sam couldn't quite decide) and called for service like he owned the place. Which, Sam thought, he definitely would if he had the money.

A man taller than Dean and yet slightly shorter than Sam seemed to appear behind the counter out of nowhere. "How can I help you?" He asked, the words rushed out of his mouth in an awkward but kind manner which he followed with a welcoming smile.  


Dean started, a little unsettled by the strangeness of the pie maker. But the promise of pie kept him from being too distracted from his goal.  


"Two slices of cherry pie, please." Dean grunted as he slammed a few bills down on the counter. The pie maker gave another small smile. "Just a moment, please. Have a seat."  


Dean nodded in acknowledgement and turned to his brother. Sam was preoccupied, trading glances with the short waitress who was almost dancing around the tables as she cleaned. Dean gave Sam a punch in the arm with a sly smirk before leading them to a booth. They were sitting a table away from the imposing man reading his paper. He was throwing short stares in Dean's direction between reading the obituaries. He looked very pissed off. Dean shrugged his shoulders in what he hoped to be a masculine and authoritative manner, hoping to suggest to the man that he should keep his hateful glares to his newspaper.  


The waitress flitted over to their booth with a large and bright smile on her face. "Can I get you some coffee or anything?" She asked in a very high and very sweet girlish voice. Sam coughed. Dean's smirk was sparked again.  


"Yeah, a coffee for me, black, and whatever your personal specialty is for this guy." He requested, the smirk not leaving his face. Sam shot him one of his looks and kicked him under the table before looking up to the waitress awkwardly.  


"I'll just take a coffee, thank you." He muttered before giving her a short and pushed smile.


End file.
